Kenyataan
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Terserah orang mau bilang apa, beginilah aku apa adanya. Aku yang bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu dan aku yang membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa membencimu. Meskipun tahun demi tahun telah berganti sejak saat itu. A Sequel fiction for "Aku di Hatimu" by Ms Hatake/Ay. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


_**This is a sequel fiction for "Aku di Hatimu" by Ms Hatake/Ay and I'm already get the permission from the author to make this sequel fiction**_

_**Please read it before you read this, so you not confused for the plot of story**_

_**Thanks :)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf jika aku sudah keterlaluan...

Maaf juga jika aku menyakitimu...

Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu menangis...

Tapi, aku juga—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story (Aku di Hatimu) © Ms Hatake/Ay**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—tidak terima jika perasaanku dipermainkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning : AU, maybe OOC etc**_

_**Main Pair : SasuSaku**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena itu, aku meninggalkanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sequel Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...maafkan aku, silahkan membenciku.

Selamat tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KENYATAAN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan menjadi seorang _manager _di suatu perusahaan penerbit yang cukup besar di kotaku ini. Tidak sia-sia aku berusaha belajar, menimba ilmu selama bertahun-tahun, dan menghadapi banyak rintangan yang berat, karena sekarang aku menemukan pekerjaan yang pas untukku. Selain itu, aku cukup sukses di bidangku ini.

Dalam umurku yang sudah memasuki masa dimana seharusnya aku mulai mencari pendamping hidup, orang tuaku pun berlomba-lomba mencari perempuan untuk dinikahkan denganku. Mereka bukan orang tua yang suka mencampuri urusan anak-anaknya, bahkan baik ibu maupun ayah sudah memberikan kebebasan padaku untuk memilih sendiri pasangan hidupku. Hanya saja...

...aku yang tidak punya kemauan untuk itu.

Berbeda dari kakakku yang telah memilih sendiri pasangannya dan sudah menikah dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku justru datang ke orang tuaku untuk meminta agar mereka yang memilih istriku. Saat mereka bertanya mengapa, aku menjawab...

"Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai wanita yang tidak akan pernah bisa kudapatkan seumur hidupku. Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menikah sampai akhir hayatku, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak akan membiarkan hal itu."

Setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tanpa bertanya lagi mereka akhirnya menyanggupi permintaanku. Mendengar respon mereka, aku memejamkan mataku lalu kembali membukanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah suatu hari nanti aku bisa berpindah hati pada wanita yang dipilihkan orang tuaku untukku.

Aku hanya berharap... paling tidak, aku ingin melupakan wanita yang pernah ada di hatiku.

Tidak. Bukan 'pernah ada' melainkan 'masih ada'.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Silahkan kalian sebut aku sebagai laki-laki hina yang tidak bertanggung jawab, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Meskipun aku ingin melupakan rasa sakit itu dalam jangka waktu lima tahun ini, tetap saja masih terasa. Bahkan di waktu-waktu tertentu, sakitnya menggila ketika secara tak sengaja aku kembali mengingat memori tentangnya.

Sekarang... aku telah bertunangan dengan seseorang wanita yang dipilihkan ibuku. Dia anak dari teman ayah sejak kecil. Sesuai peraturan di negaraku, kedua pria dan wanita yang sudah bertunangan meskipun belum menikah, boleh tinggal di dalam satu rumah.

Aku bersyukur dia adalah wanita yang pengertian. Dia sudah tahu perasaanku yang masih jatuh cinta pada wanita yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, tapi memberi tahunya akan kenyataan yang ada jauh lebih baik daripada aku terus menyembunyikannya. Lagipula, ini juga demi kebaikan hubungan kami di masa depan.

Meskipun tinggal dalam satu rumah, kami tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Kami jarang berbicara satu sama lain, hanya berbicara hal-hal yang penting saja. Sudah genap satu bulan kami tinggal bersama. Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Namun aku selalu tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis setiap dia mengatakan kata-kata penuh cinta dan hangat itu, lalu aku pun berjalan menjauhinya. Seolah aku melarikan diri darinya.

Aku sungguh menyedihkan.

Sekarang, posisiku tak jauh beda dari posisi wanita yang kucintai itu lima tahun silam. Aku mulai mengerti kenapa waktu itu wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut terus menjawabku dengan kebohongan. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hatiku, seperti aku yang tidak mau menyakiti hati tunanganku yang sudah menyayangiku setulus hatinya.

Kupikir... semua akan terus berjalan datar seperti ini.

Sampai suatu hari...

Tidak seperti biasanya aku membawa mobil untuk pulang pergi kerja, hari ini aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Entah kenapa naluriku berkata aku ingin menghirup udara luar sekali-kali, lagipula jarak dari kantor dan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Berjalan kaki kurang lebih tiga puluh menit jika tidak ada hambatan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, untuk sampai di rumah tinggal berbelok pada tikungan di seberang sana. Aku menghela napas pelan, tidak ingin terlalu cepat sampai ke rumah. Setelah tadi pagi tunanganku kembali menyatakan perasaannya, pasti saat di rumah nanti keadaan kami akan canggung untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum itu, lebih baik aku menenangkan diriku dulu sekarang. Aku duduk di atas kursi taman yang berada di samping trotoar untuk pejalan kaki.

Aku menarik napas sebelum mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Sebenarnya ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup indah, namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa—lebih tepatnya, aku memang tidak peduli. Cukup lama aku dalam posisi ini, hingga akhirnya aku kembali menegakkan posisi dudukku.

Alisku mengernyit ketika kulihat ada anak kecil yang berdiri di depanku. Walau dia berada di depanku, dia tidak menatapku tapi dia memperhatikan penjual es krim beberapa _meter_ di depannya. Anak laki-laki itu berumur sekitar empat sampai lima tahunan, rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam yang mungkin sedikit kebiruan, kedua matanya beriris hitam _onyx._ Mungkin dia menyadari aku yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, lalu dia menoleh padaku.

Ketika kami bertatapan...

...aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Aku segera menepis perasaan aneh yang hinggap di dadaku. Senyum tipis kukeluarkan untuknya, "Kenapa? Kau mau es krim?" tebakku. Kedua bola matanya membulat, sepertinya dia kaget melihatku yang mengajaknya bicara. Anak laki-laki yang memakai kaos biru tua dengan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu itu menatapku waspada, "Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat. Mau kubelikan es krim itu untukmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Sejujurnya aku sendiri kaget dengan sikapku yang mencoba baik untuk anak kecil di depanku ini. Padahal biasanya aku tidak akan mempedulikannya. Namun, aku berhenti memikirkan hal itu sekarang ketika melihat anak itu mengangguk ragu. Aku mendengus menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya yang menurutku sangat polos. Kemudian aku berdiri lalu berjalan menuju penjual es krim yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan.

Setelah membeli es krim rasa _vanilla, _aku kembali ke tempatnya. Dia masih berdiri memperhatikanku yang mulai berjongkok untuk memberikan es krim itu padanya. Laki-laki kecil itu menerimanya dengan dua tangan. Aku masih mengamatinya ketika dia mulai menjilat cairan beku yang terbuat dari susu itu. Dua jilatan, kemudian dia menatapku.

"Bagaimana paman tahu aku cuka laca putih?"

Mendengar suaranya yang masih cadel membuatku mengikik geli. Putih ya... mungkin maksudnya rasa _vanilla. _Aku belum menjawabnya, tapi dia sudah kembali menjilat es krimnya tanpa ragu lagi seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini dia mulai tersenyum padaku. Melihat itu, membuat senyumku berkedut dan semakin terasa ringan.

Sungguh aneh. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku merasa seringan ini.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak mengelus rambutnya dan sedikit merapikannya. Terutama anak rambutnya yang kecil. Seperti _deja vu _ketika aku suka menyelipkan anak rambut wanita yang kucintai ke balik daun telinganya. Mengingat hal tentangnya lagi, membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan berdehem pelan. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dari kepalanya.

Kini aku berdiri dari posisiku sebelumnya, kedua _onyx _kecil milik anak ini mengekori setiap gerak-gerikku. Aku kembali tersenyum lembut padanya, "Aku hanya menebak-nebak rasa yang kau suka. Untunglah jika kau memang menyukai rasa itu," ucapku. Dia membalas senyumku, "Sudah jam setengah enam, kau tidak pulang? Mau kuantar?"

Anak itu menjilat es krimnya sekali lagi sebelum menjawabku, "Aku bica pulang cendili, lumahku dekat dali cini." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi sembari memasukkan kedua tanganku kembali ke dalam saku.

Dia menatapku beberapa saat, "Kazu."

Kazu... ya? Untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya, dia sangat irit bicara. Diam-diam aku mengingat diriku saat masih seumuran dengannya kemudian aku tertawa kecil. Aku mengelus lagi kepalanya dengan pelan, sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kazu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi suka berjalan kaki lalu duduk di kursi taman bersama anak kecil bernama Kazu itu. Setiap bersamanya, ada rasa damai di hatiku yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan baik. Seolah dia mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatiku yang sempat terasa sakit. Bersama anak itu, aku bisa melupakan seluruh beban yang ada di hidupku. Dan anehnya, aku bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

...Mungkin alasan untuk semua ini bisa kucari nanti.

Kazu selalu menungguku di kursi taman tempat kami pertama kali bertemu karena aku yang memintanya. Sepertinya memang benar rumahnya dekat dari taman, karena dia selalu terlihat bermain di sana. Walau kadang aku heran melihatnya yang suka bermain sendiri sementara anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengannya bermain tak jauh darinya.

Karena penasaran, hari ini aku berniat untuk bertanya padanya. Dia sedang duduk di sampingku, aku sengaja menunggunya sampai dia menghabiskan permen kapas yang baru saja aku belikan untuknya. Sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya makanan itu habis. Saat dia tengah mengusap sisa permen kapas di sekitar mulutnya, aku mulai memanggilnya, "Kazu."

"Ng?" dia menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh padaku dengan senyum lebar di mulutnya, "Ada apa paman?" tanyanya dengan nada yang polos.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar nada suaranya namun tak lama kemudian aku menghilangkan senyumku tergantikan dengan tatapan serius, "Aku sering melihatmu bermain sendiri di taman. Kenapa tidak bermain bersama anak-anak seumuranmu yang lain?" tanyaku pelan.

Mendadak senyum lebar di wajahnya menghilang. Aku sedikit tertegun melihat itu, apalagi saat ekspresinya berubah murung seakan mau menangis. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti tubuhku. Sebelum aku sempat menghiburnya, dia menjawabku tanpa mau menatapku seperti sebelumnya, "...Meleka tidak mau belmain dengan Kazu soalnya Kazu tidak punya ayah."

"Eh?" aku tersentak kaget mendengar itu. Seperti ada yang memelintir dadaku dengan keras hingga terasa sakit. Lidahku langsung terasa kelu, "Memang—"

"Kata ibu, ayah pelgi tapi nanti ayah pasti pulang. Kalena ibu bilang sepelti itu, aku selalu menunggu ayah pulang," jeda sejenak. Aku tertegun mendengar suara isakan dari mulutnya, "tapi ayah nggak pelnah pulang."

Isakannya semakin keras membuatku semakin panik. Orang-orang pun mulai melihat ke arah kami seakan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat seorang anak kecil menangis. Aku mencoba menenangkannya tapi sepertinya percuma, apalagi saat kedua tangannya mulai mencoba mengusap air matanya yang tumpah, "Hiks, pasti ayah benci pada Kazu." Bisiknya di tengah isakan.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Mulutku terbuka, namun suara tak kunjung keluar. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menariknya pelan hingga akhirnya dia menangis di atas jas hitam yang kukenakan sepulang kerja. Untuk beberapa waktu Kazu menangis semakin keras dan aku menemaninya hingga tangisnya perlahan tapi pasti mulai mereda. Aku terus mengusap kepala dan punggungnya pelan. Lembut, jangan sampai aku menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti tadi.

Aku juga tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kesedihan di wajahku agar tidak keluar. Melihat anak ini menangis rasanya menyakitkan... seperti waktu aku meninggalkan wanita yang kucintai itu. Kedua tanganku bergerak untuk merengkuhnya pelan, kini kepala kecilnya tepat berada di atas dadaku dan daguku menyandar di atas kepalanya.

Aku tidak bisa memungkiri...

...bahwa aku sangat menyayangi anak ini.

Padahal aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya anak ini. Aku juga baru mengenalnya selama seminggu. Tapi instingku—sisi lain dari dalam diriku—mengatakan, bahwa aku harus membuatnya bahagia apapun yang terjadi.

Cukup lama dia menangis, hingga tak terasa hari mulai gelap. Ketika aku berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Kazu mengangkat kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat kedua matanya memerah, "Cudah malam?" tanyanya padaku dengan sesenggukan.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, "Iya." Jawabku seraya menatapnya lebih dalam, "Ayo kuantar kau pulang, bahaya anak kecil berjalan gelap-gelap begini, oke?" dia mengangguk lagi. Tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih menyandar di dadaku, aku menggendongnya seraya berdiri.

Selama perjalanan kami, aku berusaha membuatnya tertawa dengan caraku. Dan itu berhasil. Dia mulai tertawa pelan walau sesekali masih sesenggukan. Kazu menunjuk arah jalannya padaku sementara dia masih berada dalam gendonganku. Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah yang berukuran kecil di ujung jalan, tapi menurut Kazu itu bukan benar-benar rumahnya dan ibunya. Dia bilang kadang ada seorang wanita galak yang datang ke rumahnya dan memarahi ibunya lalu mengancam mereka untuk keluar dari rumah.

Kazu tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begitu. Tapi aku mengerti. Sepertinya ibu dari Kazu itu tidak memiliki penghasilan cukup untuk membayar seluruh kehidupan mereka. Rasa iba mulai menghampiriku. Aku masih terdiam ketika kuturunkan Kazu dari gendonganku. Laki-laki kecil itu berlari dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Ibu! Kazu pulang!" teriaknya seraya mengetuk pintu semakin keras. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai seseorang membuka pintu tersebut.

Dari sudut ini, aku masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ibu Kazu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suaranya yang terdengar sangat khawatir, "Kazu! Ya ampun, kau membuat ibu takut! Baru saja aku akan mencarimu!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak sementara aku hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Ibu Kazu berjongkok untuk memeluk anaknya, berbagai pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutnya. Tadinya aku akan tersenyum melihat mereka, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu.

Suara ini... pernah kudengar dari suatu tempat.

Tegang. Telingaku mendadak berdengung. Tubuhku enggan menuruti kemauanku untuk tetap diam di tempat. Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati seorang ibu yang sedang menyuruh anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanita itu berdiri begitu Kazu masuk dan akan menutup pintu sampai aku berdiri tepat di depannya. Apa yang sedari tadi kutakutkan kini terjawab sudah. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya membulat ketika melihatku. Begitu pula aku. Bibirku bergetar menyebut panggilanku untuknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah kuucapkan.

"Sa...ki..."

Wanita yang bernama asli Haruno Sakura itu terpaku memandangku. Sementara aku... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuucapkan sekarang setelah memanggil namanya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink _dan sepertinya bertambah panjang itu menutupi kedua matanya.

"Maaf, nama saya bukan Saki. Tapi Sakura. Terima kasih sudah mengantar anak saya." Ucapnya dingin dan dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam rumah seraya menutup pintu.

"Tunggu!" aku berhasil menahan pintu itu untuk tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Walau aku sudah menahannya dengan satu kakiku yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tetap saja dia masih enggan untuk berhenti, "Tunggu... Sakura!" lanjutku lagi.

"KELUAR!" dia berteriak tepat di depan mukaku. Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Seperti mendengar suara teriakan ibunya, Kazu memperhatikan kami dari dalam rumahnya. Dia menatap bingung. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Saat meninggalkan Sakura, aku memang ingat waktu itu dia tengah hamil. Tapi dengan pikiran pendek karena baru saja sakit hati saat itu, kupikir suaminya pasti akan menerimanya kembali meskipun anak di dalam kandungan Sakura bukanlah darah dagingnya. Dan aku tidak dibutuhkan. Kalau memang Kazu berumur empat tahun. Apa itu artinya dia...

"Sa-Sakura," melihat wanita yang kucintai itu semakin berang, akhirnya aku menyerah. Sepertinya lebih baik hari ini aku meninggalkannya, tapi aku ingin memastikan satu hal, "aku akan pergi, tapi kumohon jawab aku."

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya lalu dia menatapku. Ekspresi kecewa, marah, dan mungkin benci tercampur aduk di wajahnya. Sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang kupasang saat ini, "Satu pertanyaan saja," bisikku. Dia mulai tenang meskipun napasnya memburu, "apa... apa Kazu adalah anakku?" tanyaku pelan. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin Kazu mendengar tentang ini dulu.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terlihat menggenggam kenop pintu semakin erat seolah ragu akan menjawab atau tidak. Tak lama kemudian, napasku seakan terhenti ketika Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Belum sempat aku terkejut, Sakura menarik pintunya semakin kencang hingga dengan terpaksa aku menarik tubuhku mundur. Aku hanya terpaku melihat pintu di depanku ditutupnya dengan kasar dan dikunci dari dalam.

**.**

"_Aku selalu menunggu ayah pulang tapi ayah nggak pelnah pulang."_

**.**

Suara Kazu saat menceritakan tentang ayahnya tadi bergema di kepalaku. Aku menangis dalam diam dan menggertakkan gigiku. Tubuhku merosot jatuh, tanganku menjambak sendiri rambutku yang berbentuk _raven. _Apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Aku sudah menyakiti anakku sendiri!

"Maafkan ayah... Kazu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau melamun lagi, Sasuke..." aku tersentak dan mengangkat kepalaku. Wanita yang sudah menjadi tunanganku itu tersenyum melihatku, "Ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Aku membalas senyumnya dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya masalah pekerjaan." Dustaku. Aku belum siap menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dan sepertinya tunanganku itu tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun dia tidak berniat bertanya lebih. Akhirnya dia memilih meninggalkanku.

Kurapikan jas dan dasiku, bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari rumah setelah sebelumnya berkata bahwa aku berangkat. Sebenarnya pergi ke kantor hanyalah alasanku saja, ada tempat yang sangat ingin kutuju.

Entah sudah berapa hari sejak aku tahu bahwa Kazu adalah anakku dengan Sakura. Sejak itu pula, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kazu lagi. Biasanya dia menungguku di kursi taman. Mungkin Sakura tahu dan menahan Kazu di rumahnya agar tidak bertemu denganku lagi. Aku tidak akan marah, aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu. Walau mungkin awalnya ini adalah salah Sakura yang lebih memilih menjadikan anak kami sebagai anaknya dengan suaminya, tapi aku juga tetap salah karena tidak menafkahi mereka sebagai kewajibanku selama lima tahun sejak aku meninggalkan mereka.

Sebenarnya aku takut untuk ke rumah Sakura dan Kazu. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa perlakuan Sakura saat menyambut kedatanganku. Jika aku boleh jujur, ketika kemarin kami bertemu lagi setelah sekian lamanya, hasratku yang sudah lama terpendam bangkit kembali. Aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, dan mencumbunya dengan mesra seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

Aku berhenti ketika aku sudah bisa melihat rumah mereka dari kejauhan ini. Aku menelan ludah melihat Sakura yang tengah menyapu jalan di depan rumahnya. Dadaku bergejolak, rasanya seperti akan meledak. Hari masih pagi, jadi aku bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Sakura tidak banyak berubah selain rambutnya yang sedikit bertambah panjang. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa sekarang dia hidup seperti ini. Karena seingatku, dulu dia terlahir dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan.

Kakiku bergetar enggan melangkah, setidaknya sampai aku yang memaksanya untuk berjalan. Terus dan terus aku melangkah. Sepertinya dia mendengar suara langkahku, dia menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sesuai dugaanku, tubuhnya langsung menegang. Aku sempat melihat tangannya yang memegang tangkai sapu itu bergetar.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura..." ucapku nyaris berbisik, senyum di wajahku berkedut. Dia tidak menjawabku, hanya menatapku semakin intens.

"...Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya dingin. Aku tidak kaget, mungkin aku sudah menduganya. Dia membuang mukanya ketika aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di sini, "Aku ingin melihat anakku. Kazu di dalam?" jawabku tak kalah dinginnya. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, ini yang kedua kalinya aku berkata sedikit kasar padanya. Dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya lagi setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabku, akan kuanggap artinya iya. Aku akan masuk dan menemui Kazu." Lanjutku tegas.

Sakura langsung mendelik padaku, "Dasar tak tahu diri! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bertemu anakku setelah kau meninggalkan kami selama bertahun-tahun?" tanyanya nyaris membentak. Aku tidak gentar, dan membalas tatapan matanya yang menajam.

"Setidaknya aku pasti akan merawat kalian dengan baik jika seandainya waktu itu kau memilih aku dibanding suami yang dulu selalu kau banggakan itu!" balasku tanpa memelankan _volume _suaraku. Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah karena sudah meneriakinya seperti ini, tapi... aku menolak jika hanya aku yang disalahkan di sini. Sakura harus sadar dan membuka matanya. Bahwa meskipun aku mencintainya bukan berarti aku bisa membiarkannya sesuka hati.

Wanita itu tersentak mendengar kata-kataku. Dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi sementara aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Maaf..." bisikku. Namun aku tidak mendapat respon apapun. Aku berjalan melewatinya, memasuki rumah kecil di belakangnya, "aku ingin menemui Kazu saja. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi lagi."

Dia masih tidak membalasku. Akhirnya tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah tersebut. Tak jauh beda dari penampilan luarnya, rumah kecil ini cukup sempit—menurutku. Hanya ada dapur kecil, ruang keluarga di tengah, dan dua kamar. Karena satu pintu kamar terbuka dan tidak ada siapapun, akhirnya aku membuka pintu satunya. Sesuai dugaanku, di sana Kazu masih tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tanganku bergerak mengelus rambutnya. Aku tak menyangka waktu berjalan cepat, hingga anakku sudah sebesar ini. Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat melihat prosesnya saat tumbuh. Aku terus mengelusnya kemudian kukecup pelan keningnya hingga dia menggeliyat di tengah tidurnya.

Aku ingin bersama Kazu jauh lebih lama, kalau bisa aku ingin membawanya bersama Sakura untuk tinggal bersamaku. Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak adil untuk tunanganku. Aku menghela napas pelan. Di saat aku sedang berpikir, suara seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu terdengar olehku. Aku berjalan keluar kamar Kazu, dan melihat kamar di sebelahku pintunya tertutup, aku bisa menduga Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kebetulan, aku belum menanyakan pertanyaanku padanya. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya, "Sakura. Boleh bicara sebentar?" lagi-lagi aku tidak mendapat respon. Aku menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, "Aku masuk." Ucapku seraya membuka pintu kamarnya.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah punggungnya yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur seolah enggan menghadap ke arahku. Rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink _berantakan di atas bantal seakan mengingatkanku saat dulu dia sering tidur di atas kasurku. Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman sebelum aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. Aku tahu Sakura belum tidur meskipun sekarang aku melihatnya tengah memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak menjawab lagi. Aku tersenyum kecut. Padahal dulu dia selalu menjawab semua pertanyaanku, seaneh-anehnya pertanyaanku itu. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh pucuk kepalanya tapi gerakan tangannya menghentikan tanganku seketika. Dia menatapku sinis.

"Kau bilang kau hanya ingin menemui Kazu saja," katanya sarkastik, lalu dia memicingkan matanya, "sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Aku mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin seperti dulu. Lalu kuhilangkan kembali senyum itu, "Kenapa kau jadi hidup seperti ini?" tanyaku. Tanpa perlu kujelaskan lagi, dia sepertinya mengerti maksud pertanyaanku. Dia melepaskan tanganku lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di hadapanku.

Kedua iris hijau _emerald _yang kurindukan itu kini menatapku—walau sesekali dia menatap ke arah lain, "Hmph, kau pikir apa masih ada orang bodoh yang mau menerima seorang wanita yang mengandung tapi kandungannya bukanlah darah daging suaminya sendiri?" Sakura tertawa, tapi aku tahu tawa yang terdengar menyakitkan itu, "Tidak ada. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri." lanjut Sakura dengan sarkastik.

"Jadi..."

"Ya, selain diusir oleh suamiku, aku juga diusir oleh orang tuaku." Sakura memejamkan matanya, seakan mengenang kembali masa lalunya yang kelam itu, "Untunglah ibuku masih sempat memberi perbekalan padaku diam-diam di belakang ayah. Dengan perbekalan yang sedikit itu, aku terus mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup. Sendirian." Tekannya.

Aku tahu dia bermaksud menyindirku. Aku tidak akan menyangkal, karena itulah faktanya. Aku justru tidak ada saat dia membutuhkanku. Tapi saat aku ada, dia membuangku.

Haha, sungguh hina.

Sakura akan kembali tidur jikalau aku tidak menahan tangannya. Dia terpaku melihat genggaman tanganku padanya. Semakin lama semakin erat. Aku memejamkan mataku. Setelah ini, aku akan menerima segala konsekuensinya.

"...Sasuke..._kun_?" panggilnya ragu. Aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menikah denganku, seperti dulu lagi."

Biarlah.

"Tolong ingat, aku masih merasa sakit karena dipermainkan olehmu waktu itu. Semua ini kulakukan bukan demi kamu tapi demi Kazu, aku bersalah padanya. Karena itu—"

Menjadi pria yang bodoh, tolol, tidak tahu diri, atau apa pun cacian dan makian yang cocok dilontarkan padaku bukan lagi masalah—

"—izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

—asal ada orang-orang yang kucintai di dekatku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitu... jadi kau menemukannya? Wanita yang selama ini kau cintai?" tanya wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tunanganku. Aku menatapnya dalam diam lalu menunduk sedikit.

"...Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak salah. Karena setidaknya kau sudah pernah mengatakannya padaku. Dan lagi, kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku dari awal." Jelas tunanganku itu. Dia tersenyum di depanku, tapi aku tahu itu senyum palsu yang pasti terasa sakit saat mengeluarkannya. Dia menarik napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Tenang, biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada orang tua kita. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum palsu itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Kau wanita baik, kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari aku yang bodoh ini," ucapku memberi jeda, "baiklah, sekarang aku—"

"Ah tunggu Sasuke," dia berdiri di depanku dan tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, "sekali saja, boleh aku mencium pipimu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit pelan. Awalnya aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya itu tapi toh pada akhirnya aku tetap mengangguk.

Tunanganku itu berjinjit dan mencium pipiku cepat. Setelahnya dia kembali berdiri tegak lalu menatapku dan tersenyum, "Semoga kau bahagia." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian aku berbalik berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin aku akan kembali pada diriku di masa lalu. Masa dimana ketika apapun yang Sakura lakukan padaku, aku tetap akan kembali padanya. Lebih tepatnya, tak peduli berapa kali pun Sakura menyakitiku, pada akhirnya aku akan kembali memintanya untuk tetap bersamaku.

Hanya saja, sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' dengan mudahnya atau sangat mesra seperti dulu. Kami pernah merasakan sakit karena satu sama lain. Dalam keadaan itu, untuk kembali sama seperti dulu tentu saja tidak bisa secepat tu.

Aku tahu. Sakura tidak bisa sepenuhnya memaafkanku karena telah meninggalkannya dengan Kazu selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan meskipun dia tahu itu adalah salahnya sendiri, dia tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya. Tanpa aku tahu mengapa. Mungkin inilah sisi egoisnya yang dia tunjukkan padaku tanpa segan.

Sementara aku?

Aku memang sakit hati padanya, aku memang menderita karenanya, aku memang selalu dibodohi olehnya, tapi apapun itu... aku tetap akan berakhir memaafkannya. Aku selalu berusaha sabar padanya. Jika aku marah atau membentaknya, itu semata-mata untuk kebaikannya.

Aku menyedihkan karena aku terlalu menyayanginya.

Kazu yang saat ini tengah memakan es krimnya di depanku tertawa mendengar gurauanku. Sudah tiga hari berjalan sejak Kazu tahu aku adalah ayahnya. Dia sangat senang dan sejak itu pula, anakku ini selalu menempel padaku. Hanya saja, berbeda dari hubunganku dengan Kazu yang kian hari kian membaik, hubunganku dengan Sakura masih sama seperti pertama kali kami bertemu lagi setelah berpisah lima tahun lamanya.

Selalu aku yang mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu, itu pun hanya dia jawab seperlunya. Menurut Kazu, sejak kedatanganku ibunya itu jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan dapur. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura selalu bermain bersama Kazu di ruang keluarga. Aku menghela napas mendengar cerita Kazu, hingga sekarang aku berjalan menghampirinya di dapur.

"Sakura." Panggilanku menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah mengiris bawang. Dia menoleh sedikit kemudian kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Tapi itu tak lama, karena setelahnya dia kembali berhenti.

Aku melihat Sakura yang memutar tubuhnya menghadapku, "Sasuke-_kun,_" panggilnya. Dia melirik ke sudut kiri bawahnya, "apa kau... masih mencintaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku tertegun.

Terakhir dia menanyakan itu, aku menjawabnya dengan kasar bahwa perasaanku padanya tidaklah penting. Tapi sekarang... apa aku akan menjawabnya? Dia menunduk sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dipasangnya.

"Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku berada di sini bukan demi kamu. Tapi demi Kazu." Jawabku—mungkin sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban yang dia maksud—dengan tegas. Dia terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk seolah mengerti. Tanpa berniat untuk bertanya lagi.

Sebelum dia kembali memutar tubuhnya, aku berkata lagi, "Tapi jika kau memang menginginkan jawaban itu, baiklah aku akan menjawabnya." Tak lama kemudian aku pun menjawabnya. Dia menatapku kaget sementara aku menatap matanya dalam. Dengan ekspresi yang masih belum berubah, wanita itu mengalirkan air matanya melewati pipi hingga jatuh menetes dari dagunya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Karena itu—"

Aku memang bodoh, kan?

"—aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Itulah kenyataannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When you love or even hate someone in your life—**_

**.**

—_**you won't forget them so easily**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**That's the same thing between love and hate**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

KAK AYAAAAA MAAF INI KOK NGACO YAAA #dibakar

Demi apapun saya bingung Sasuke di sini tipe yang kayak gimana -_- terus gak tahu juga ini _feel_nya kerasa gak asdfghjkl #nguburdiri Sakuranya juga jadi lebih kasar ya di sini? Tapi tapi, wajar kan harusnya? Habis dia kan disakitin juga ;A; #apah

Niatnya sih bikin _happy ending_ tapi kok jadi begini ya -_- tahu deh, anggap aja ini _happy ending_ #ditampar Aku nggak niat bikin sepanjang ini tapi kok malah keterusan ya zzz ini termasuknya alur kecepetan lho ==

Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Untuk kak Aya, maaf kalau mengecewakan D':

_Mind to Review, please_? :3


End file.
